yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Human Sealing Technology
Human Sealing Technology is a technology installed in some Duel Disks that allows the user to seal his/her target into cards. This technology is mainly used by Duel Warriors of Duel Academy and members of The Resistance. During the Invasion of Xyz Dimension, it is seen being used against the innocent civilians who have no ability to Duel. Process Human_Sealing_process_1.png|Hitting the button Human_Sealing_process_2.png|Emitting the light Human_Sealing_process_3.png|Dissolving the loser In order to use the device, the user must first defeat the target in a Duel, but if the target is unable to Duel, the user can seal them in a card right away. The user activates the function on his/her Duel Disk, which emits a purple light (or beam) that cover the loser. The victim's body is dissolved, and a blank card containing the soul of the victim is then released from the Duel Disk. The blank card then forms an image of the dissolved victim, in his/her last pose before being sealed, in a fashion similar to photos taken from a photo camera. It is possible to seal multiple victims simultaneously as well. It is also possible for the user to seal themselves into a card when they lose a Duel. This process seems to be irreversible by LID's technology (however they are able to disable this ability as Shay's Duel Disk can't use it anymore). Celina and Shay, who themselves used the technology, showed no attempt to release their LID's victims after they joined the Lancers, suggesting that not even regular members of Duel Academy and the Resistance have the ability to undo it. Due to the technology originating from the Fusion Dimension, it glows with a purple light, though Kite Tenjo somehow modified it to light blue. According to Aster Phoenix, there is a way to undo the process but in order to do this, you would need the original carded person. The people sealed into cards are sent back to Duel Academy to be used as life energy for the Arc Project. Once the project has been completed, the people will be released and permitted to live in the utopia of the merged dimensions. Leo Akaba stated that ARC-V was fueled by life energy, and the carded people were to be converted into that life energy to start the machine. Those who were sealed into cards were released when the dimensions began to merge after they were absorbed into ARC-V. Victims Duel Academy *By the Duel Warriors **Citizens of Heartland City *By the Obelisk Force **Ashley **Bram **Carl **7 unnamed 'Senior' class Duelists **Reed Pepper **Trout *By Celina **Dipper O'rion *By Sora Perse **Sun Shadow *By Yuri **Halil **Olga **6 You Show Duel School Duelists **Alexis Rhodes **Yusho Sakaki *By the Juvenile Officers **An unnamed Duel Academy Duelist. *By the Tyler sisters **Spade Branch Resistance Duelist (off-screen) *By Dennis McField **Himself *By Battle Beast **Bernie **Ted **Moon Shadow **Ethan **Emma **Jacob **Crow Hogan *By Leo Akaba **The Doktor The Resistance *By Shay Obsidian **Marco **Herc **3 unnamed LID elites **An unnamed Duel Academy Soldier *By Kite Tenjo **6 unnamed Duel Academy Soldiers References